Nudge Monique Munroe
by nequam-tenshi
Summary: Set after Final Warning, Nudge and Iggy find her mother as the others save the world. Who knew they would end up in New York? Niggy is definite! Thank you tailendwriter for the inspiration!
1. Prologue

My first ever Maximum Ride Crossover fanfic! Please comment and tell me what you think of it! All people welcome!

Crossover with X-Men people!

Began: 12/20/09 11-something AM  
Completed: 12/20/09 1:02 PM

* * *

Nudge's Point of View (POV)

It had been 3 months since the flock had gone are separate ways, or more like we split into 2 groups. Iggy and I. Max and the rest of the group. It wasn't like we weren't close but the two of us just got tried of helping Max save the world. I thought since the Voice said Max was Earth's savor I would just get in the way. I couldn't fight well against the Earsers and I knew if we had stronger enemies, I would get in the way.

Iggy came with me because he wanted he couldn't do much with his blindness. He said, "I'm going with Nudge. There's not much I can do even if I can feel colors, it won't help when we're fighting and traveling around this much isn't doing any good with me and surroundings. You know what I mean right?" He said it with such force that Max couldn't say no.

Jeb gave us the files that he obtained from Itex, our entire files that had the different experiments done on us and our… background information. It turns out that my mother wasn't that woman Fang and I saw in the trailer; my biological mother was living in New York as a teacher.

Iggy's given name was definitely James so he decided to have it as his middle name-even if this parents tried to make money of him. At least some small part of him acknowledges them being biologically related.

A credit card given to us by US government-the scientific team insisted on giving it to us. Did use it twice to cash out a good amount of it use for food while in Ontario and in North Dakota. We took a few odd jobs here and there (delivering and cleaning); Itex no doubt had someone in the US government that could track us using that credit card. Iggy told me to do so, isn't he just smart?

It took us 2 months to reach the US from Antarctica and another to reach the great NY! I want to find my biological mother because I know some part of me wants that.

That's why we are here at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters or commonly know as the Xavier Institute. In New York of all places too (hey, we've done our research)! Iggy rang the door bell because I was too nervous; the one who answered the door was a man who I didn't expect to work at a school.

His face was tanned and short dark blue hair styled to like those in the army. Dressed in a black suit with a red large X where his heart was located. He opened his mouth to say something but didn't get a chance to.

"I'm looking for Ororo Munroe, could you please tell her Monique is here to see her?" I asked the man.

* * *

Happy Holidays Everyone!

I thank tailendwriter for the inspiration, so read her story: 'Hidden Secrets' if you will.


	2. They Meet

My first ever Maximum Ride Crossover fanfic! Please comment and tell me what you think of it! All are welcomed!

Crossover with X-Men people!

Began: 3/18/10 9:39 PM  
Completed: 6/4/10 7:47 PM

* * *

Logan's POV (Point of View)

"I'm looking for Ororo Munroe, could you please tell her Monique is here to see her?" was what I heard when I opened the door. Two brats outside asking for a "Ororo Munroe." I should just get Storm.

"Hey Storm! There are two kids at the door looking for a Ororo Munroe!" shouting up the stairs. I hear her boots hit the stairs as she runs down, not in a battle suit but a business one.

* * *

Storm's POV

"Hello, I'm Ororo Munroe. You two must be the students we're getting today." Looking at their faces, I'm surprised Logan didn't scare them. Then again he looks surprised; he didn't know I was called Ororo Munroe.

"Yeah! My name's Monique! This is my childhood friend James." Her smile is contagious; I find myself smiling. Looking at them, their clothing is normal for a teenager. Monique is wearing a pair of jeans, a washed out yellow t-shirt, and boots. While James wears a white t-shirt, jeans, and a navy blue blazer. He's carrying not one but two black backpacks.

"Come on in." I motion them to come in with the wave of my hand. Closing the door after they come in, I chuckle a little seeing the looks on Monique's face. It reminds me of a child.

As I walked down the hall I heard a "Please wait." It was Monique. Both Logan and I turn around to see James' hand is on the wall.

"The walls are a gray color. The light brown is wood isn't?"

"Yeah James, it is. Feel again thing else?"

"This place feels old."

"Old?"

"Everything from this point so far is filled in browns and grays."

"So it's old?"

"Yeah." As if sensing our confusion, Monique speaks up.

"I-James can feel colors."

"'Feel colors?'" echoes Logan.

"I'm blind." James stated. I see his friend grab his hand as we walk upstairs. The mahogany stairs creek as we walk.

"I'll get you to your rooms but the tour of the school will have to wait. There is a meeting that both of us will have to attend to."

The both of them just nod their heads but Monique seems to have something to say.

"Put us in the same room."

"W-What?"

"It's easier for both of us, for both of us to know where the other is."

"Alright." Logan interrupts yet again. It as if he can sense something I could not.

After dropping the two of them off at their room; we headed to the jet. My boots clank as we arrive to the hanger and go on board. It was time to save Marie.

* * *

Thank you everyone who read. I'll try to update before I go on my two month trip!  
**mycroft216**  
**tailendwriter**  
**Inkmoon**  
**rose the packs fang**  
**YoursTruly13**  
**LadyPeneloSolidor**  
**avatargrl11**  
**BookFan22 a.k.a GwenFan22**  
**WingedHero540**  
**angel-feather-keeper**


End file.
